Cassie Wynn
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, then later auctioned off to MarinaTheTenkaiNight. Please don't use her without permission. Thank you. :3 Cassie Name: Cassie Wynn Gender: Female Age: 13 District: 8 (3, 9) Appearance: Cassie has short, light brown hair that always seems to have a certain shine to it. She has dark brown eyes and is usually smiling, and is of medium height. Personality: Cassie is a sweet, outgoing and honest girl. She likes everyone, and always finds good in every person she meets, no matter what flaws they have. She tries to be nice to people all the time, and is very honest. She can hurt your feelings even if she doesn't mean to, but only because she was being honest. She laughs a lot, and can find ways to lift tension in almost any situation. She is also quite rebelious, and likes to do things her own way, instead of how other people want things. She can be stubborn, and even if she's told not to do something, secretly she will do it. She doesn't care about what other people think of her, but mostly, she tries to be rebelious, which she doesn't really need to try to do. Weapons: Throwing knives, spear, bow and arrow Strengths: Cassie is very stealthy, and''' intelligant'. She's good with '''healing', too. Weaknesses: Due to how stubborn and rebelious she can be, it isn't hard for Cassie to land herself in bad situations. She can also be curious '''which can get the best of her, and she doesn't have any '''strength in her at all. Fears: She is scared of having to face her family again, since they now know she isn't dead. Backstory Cassie was a happy little girl, living in District 8 with her relatively rich family of 4 others. She had a mother and a father and an older sister along with a younger brother, and she had a normal life, excpet that her older sister was a little rebel. She would skip school and run off sometimes to go do things, and never did her work, which eventually was all handed over to Cassie. Cassie learned how to sew really well, and did both her and her sister's work. She sewed clothes for her whole family, and did a lot of work when she was only 11 years old. Her sister and her parents would get into fights, and one day her sister (Jennie, idk) decided that that was enough. Cassie heard a small knock on her bedroom door, and got up and opened it to find Jennie standing at her door, wearing a jacket and boots and warm clothes. "Huh?" Cassie asked sleepily. Jennie explained that she was running away, and their brother didn't want to, so she wanted Cassie to go with her. She said she was going to run to District 9, which Cassie thought was obsurd, but for some reason she found herself packing up and jumping out her bedroom window, leaving with Jennie off into the city, with a knife in the pocket of her coat. She and Jennie ran off, but they couldn't make it far. The fence arond the district was electrified, so they couldn't leave. Instead they found an old shed and stayed in that, and Cassie would go out into the town and steal food and other things they needed. Cassie was safe from the Reaping she thought, since everyone thought she and her sister were dead. But one year her sister came to her and told her that she had to buy tesserae under Cassie's name, so when Cassie showed up that year and was Reaped, all she could do when looking out at her family was give a nervous smile before being dragged off to the Hunger Games. Games Strategies Interview Angle: Little rebel. She'll be sweet and cute, but will say things a bit rebellious. Group Training: Cassie will try to make other tributes either like her or feel bad for her, depending on who they are. She will try to find out the weaknesses of the Careers or other alliances, and will try to make an alliance with other tributes either around her age or who just seem nice or like they will make good allies. She will try to learn good skills, too. Private Training: Cassie will try to get a medium score, by showing off her survival skills, and showing that she is relatively good with weapons, but she doesn't want to stand out from the other tributes as a threat or a target. Bloodbath Strategy: Cassie will run in, and since she is quick and small will get weapons, a backpack, and find her allies before heading out, leaving the killing to the others, and try to hide and help her allies. Games Participated In 1. The 130th Hunger Games Hosted by: Smilingtributes District: 8 Placing: 9th out of 28 Victims: Lily Sinclair © Extra: In these Games, Cassie led an alliance between her, Savannah Darnell(9), and Amber Burn(13). She and Amber made it to the feast, when Cassie was stabbed by Mantra Flame, placing 9th. 2. The First All-Star Games Hosted by: FrostyFire District: 8 Training Score: TBA Placing: TBA Extra: These were a selection games, so Cassie was selected into them, as the new female tribute from District 8. 3. 4. 5. Category:Females Category:District 8 Category:13 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Marinalacrosse's Tributes